1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to business forms, particularly a continuous form which comprises a series of connected blanks suited for subsequent processing into multi-ply lottery tickets, envelopes or the like which contain only original indicia on one or more of the plies. As used herein the term "original indicia" excludes preprinted indicia and indicia applied by transfer means such as carbon paper, and the like. Each blank comprises an article such as a lottery ticket, envelope or the like having at least two plies disposed in overlying, superposed relationship wherein a portion of the top ply is permanently secured to a portion of the bottom ply to form a sealed pocket therebetween and wherein original, directly applied indicia is contained on the exposed surface of at least one ply and the concealed surface of at least one ply, the concealed indicia being exposable through access to said sealed pocket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of patents have issued disclosing a variety of articles of multi-ply construction having an interior, exposable pocket for containing concealed indicia, such as with lottery tickets, mailing envelopes or the like. However, the previous embodiments do not disclose a continuous web adapted for the production of both envelopes and lottery tickets while maintaining a desirable degree of secrecy and/or while permitting the application of original, directly applied indicia to both the interior surface of the pocket and to the exterior face of the article.
The prior art, as it relates to lottery tickets is present in two different formats. The first format includes original indicia in a concealed pocket having acceptable tamperproof features as exemplified in U.S. Pats. Nos. 1,980,004; 2,108,749; and 2,180,808. Each of these patents discloses a lottery ticket having original indicia on one panel which is concealed by another panel in overlying relationship therewith, the overlying panel being partially or completely removable from the indicia bearing panel to selectively expose the indicia thereon. None of these patents disclose or suggest a lottery ticket capable of being produced by mass production techniques nor do they provide for the simultaneous and direct application of original indicia to both the ticket face and the interior pocket surfaces.
The second ticket format is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,023,829 which discloses a lottery ticket which permits mass production, however, the ticket is not acceptable for use in lottery games of the type which require tamper-proof, high security features. As with the first ticket format, there is no provision for the simultaneous application of original, directly applied indicia to both an exterior surface and an interior, concealed surface of the final article.
The prior art as it relates to envelopes is exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,104,799; 3,337,120; 3,339,827; 3,482,780; 3,608,816; and 3,701,468. The envelope of U.S. Pat. No. 3,482,780 is adapted to receive original, directly applied indicia to the surface of a concealed pocket but not to the external face thereof. None of the other patents make any provision for application of original indicia to the pocket. While certain of the prior art envelopes appear similar in final form to some of the embodiments of the present invention none of them achieve the basic objective of the present invention, viz, the application of original, directly applied indicia to both the exterior face and the interior surface of the concealed pocket of the final article.
Thus, the prior art as disclosed by these patents falls into two categories. The first category includes articles which contain original, directly applied indicia concealed in the interior pocket of the final article, while the second category includes articles which contain original indicia on the external face of the final article. None of the above patents provide for the simultaneous application of directly applied, original indicia to both the internal pocket and exterior face of a completed article.